Various cloud services provide virtual machines that provide an environment for executing applications. A virtual machine is typically defined by a virtual machine image that contains a virtual disk having a bootable operating system or other information that allows booting of an of an operating system in the virtual machine environment. In some cases, it may be desirable to secure a virtual machine image, particularly when the virtual machine image is stored or launched on a public cloud service. However, dues to security concerns it may be undesirable to maintain the authentication information at the encrypted virtual machine image. Embodiments described herein provide for encryption of virtual machine images and decryption the virtual machine image on boot.